Weirdness
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Demyx and Zexion are in college, and they are in love! Too bad weird things get in the way of their love... T RATED mostly, and a section of M! Complete except from the epilogue :D
1. Introducing Weirdness

**Weirdness**

_**Its a Zemyx! Oh yeahs! **_

_**I'm gonna continue with this one and try to update everyday. **_

_**It's easy to write, which leads me to think it's terrible.**_

_**T-Rating for a bit of language, but NO LEMONS IN HERE!**_

_**I just don't think I'm cut out for smut.**_

_**Its fun to read... MWHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Sometimes, at Collage, being a Sophmore, things can be really weird.

Take this for example - Roxas hated how much Axel perved on him and suddenly, he stays ONE NIGHT in Axel's room and they're kissing and holding eachother like they're from that film where the ship sinks, and everyone's like 'BLAHHH! THE SHIPS SINKING!' and theres that woman singing about the heart going on and on, and theres like this guy and he's really poor but the woman thinks he's pretty so she lets him draw her in the nude, and then, like-

Wait, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, just believe me, my life is a lot weirder than the fact that all my friends and me have X's in our name. Demyx, (my name), is by far the coolest. But, yeah, Zexy says that Axel did 'things' to Roxas, but like what? Then he said that they 'played' and I thought like, maybe, Twister or something? What the hell!

And now they're always looking into eachother's eyes and Roxas sighs a lot when he stares out of a window if Axel is in class. Much like his brother, Sora, does when Rikus not here...

"Please, PLEASE, PLEAASSEE! Tell me why they're so mushy when they're around eachother!"

"No, Demyx, you'd not understand."

"But ZE~EXY!"

"That isn't my name, is it?"

"... yes!"

"No."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why isn't your name Zexy?"

"Because, Demyx, my mother called me ZEXION. Z-E-X, I-O-N."

"ZEEEXXXYYY!"

He just wouldn't tell me. It was really annoying.

"DEMYX!"

"Well well well, someone needs to get laid."

Xigbar had appeared. He just tends to do that. If we're sitting at a table, BOOM! He could be there. You're sleeping? Yeah, there's a possibility he's on the ceiling. It's just what Xiggy does! But he sure does say some weird things.

"What does that mean, Xiggy?"

"Well, when a man and a woman (in this case a man and a man,) love eachother VERY much..."

"Xigbar. You finish that sentence and I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"Yeah, Zexion. You really need to get laid. Quit actin' so angry and loosen up!"

That must've got Zexy in a really bad mood, because he picked up his book and just left. Without a word. Not even a 'bye, Demyx.' Not anything.  
I don't like it when he's sad or mad or generally unhappy. It makes me sad.

Probably 'cause he's so cute!

**Zexion's POV**

I'd had it. I didn't WANT to leave Demyx, (that cute little ball of happy... stuff,) but the way Xigbar talks to me, ESPECIALLY when I'm with Demyx just makes me want to make his face symetrical, both eyes out, both cheeks a cut. He KNOWS I like Demyx, but he doesn't have to rub it in.

"Zexion! You seen Axel?"

It was Roxas. And his twin. Oh, joy of joys.

"Or maybe RI~KU?"

No. I hadn't. And they'd make me look for them if I said I didn't.

"Yeah, they've gone to the canteen. Said they were looking for you guys too."

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"

How Sora could make that noise I do not no, it sound like some sort of oh-mah-gowd but about 3,000,000x faster. And about 12x more high-pitched.

"Sora, don't make that noise! I want Axel. Now."

"!"

...

"Huh?"

"COMEONROXAS!"

And with that, the happy brunette ran off with Roxas. Hands sorta tied with Sora's.

God knows how Roxas is the blond one.

Demyx makes sense.

"ZEXY!"

Speak of the devil.

"Where did you go?"

"Do you know where we are?"

Demyx looks around. He actually has to think about this.

Aww...

"YEP!"

"Well then you know where I went."

"...what? That doesn't make sense! If I know where we are now then when you left I don't know where you went."

"I'm not even going to try to explain."

_**Thats it for chapter 1! Things are just getting started,**_

_**IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
**_

_**(*ahem*)**_

_**Stay tuned!  
Reveiws loved 0/0**_

_**THANK YA GUYS I'LL WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN AS QUICKLY AS I CAN!**_


	2. Confessions and a Kiss

_**YAY! Chapter 2 is out!  
So, how is it?**_

_**Marluxia makes me giggle...**_

_**Teeheehee!**_

_**Oh, and some more stuff happens in this one, **_

_**kisses, hugs, confessions and all that jazz!**_

ZEXION'S POV

"Hey, Zexy?"

I'd given up. There's no point trying to teach him my name.

"...Yes, Demyx?"

"You still haven't told me what 'laid' means."

Oh god.

"And I never will, Demyx."

"Well, I asked Xigbar, because I knew you wouldn't tell me."

OH GOD.

"And he said that -"

"NO! JUST DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, DEMYX!"

"But, but-"

"No buts!"

"But I was just getting onto the butts!"

He said with the most evil grin ever. Why, lord, hath you forsaken me? I've been good...

"Demyx, did he explain to you about...-"

And then, as if luck could favour me no more, Xemnas walked past, almost running, his blue-haired boyfriend on his arm, trying to zone out an infernal noise.

The infernal noise was Marluxia, screaming bloody murder. Marluxia was Vexen's boyfriend, one of my best friends that worked with me in the Science Department.

I dred to think how that pink-haired rapist/molesterer/sex addict got him to say 'yes.'

Emphasis on the _sex_ _addict. _

I want to perish the thought.

"MANSEX!"

He shouted, running past us, giggling and grinning.

"EVERYONE! XEMNAS' NAME IS AN ANAGRAM OF MANSEX!"

Demyx looked back at me, giggling too.

"Yeah, he explained to me about -"

And as if one que...

"M-A-N! S-E-X! MANSE~X!"

DEMYX'S POV

Marluxia made me laugh sometimes, he seemed to be there in, like, REALLY handy situations. Did Zexy know I was gay?

"Didn't you know I was gay?"  
"...no..."

What was up with him, he was acting all tense? Cute.

"How come?"  
"I never asked you, did I..."

He was almost... blushing! This was going well! Maybe, just maybe, what I was about to do wouldn't end in me having to avoid him the remainder of my life. Maybe.

So, I leaned in, and did what I wanted to for a long time.

"De-!"

His eyes were wide open, I could feel it.

SHIT!

"mmm..."

Oh, nevermind. He just 'mmed', guess I was good. Wow, this felt amazing. His lips were warm and kinda plumpy, so irresistable. And then I felt him close his eyes.

SCORE! Maybe if I put my tounge...

So tasty! I will have to keep this taste! But, unfortunately, we needed oxygen.

DAMMIT!

"Ze...xy?"

He was just stood there, eyes behind his fringe, almost trembling. But then he put his shaking arms around my neck and I mine around his -too thin- little waist.

"Y...yeah?"

"Love you."

"L...love you..."

He was breathing really weird, well I was, but not as much as Zexy.

"Can you breathe, Zexy?"

A few more really big gulps of air and he was fine, but he still wouldn't let me see his face.

"Yeah."

It was bugging me.

"Let me see you..." I said, lifting an arm up and taking the soft, slate hair away from his face. His beautiful, red face. His eyes were open, orbs, - more like pools of diamond blue looking into my not quite blue, not quite green, seafoam ones.

ZEXION'S POV

I had just kissed the man of my dreams, he was holding me in a hug that was more like an embrace. I had no idea why my breathing was so erratic, - it just was!

"Woah, dude, like, finally."

"Go away, Xiggy." Demyx said. He didn't want that bastard to ruin the moment as much as I did.

"But, dontcha wanna see the pictures of your very first kiss?"

Demyx and me stopped looking at eachother, eyes fixing on Xigbar, phone in hand, smiling.

"BRIBE AHOY!" He said, dancing around as he clearly locked the phone.

"XIGBAR!" Demyx shouted, anger lacing his words. Or, you know, word.

"Yee-ees?"

"Delete them."

"No way!"

"Yes, way."

"You want them pinned up around school?"

"NO!"

"Then, mouth zipped!"

Demyx did shut up, but he scowled, still holding me.

"Oooh, the face of a man who wants the pictures exposed?"

Demyx frowned for a minute, and looked at me for the answer, but I didn't have one. And then, a flash twinkled in his eyes and he smiled, looking back up at Xigbar.

"Go on then!" He smiled, gleeful Demyx back.

"N-no!" My first interjection of the argument, leaping out of my new lovers' arms.

"Fine then," Xigbar said, looking confused, both the other men ignoring my statement, "they'll be up by tomorrow!"

He walked off.

"Dem..." I can't believe he just did that.

"Well, now we won't need to explain to everyone!" he laughed, pulling me close again, to which I kind of didn't want giving the current situation.

"And, real reason?" I say, reading Demyx like a book. There had to be something other than that.

He looked around. Suprisingly, the room was void of any Xigbar.

"You remember the Christmas party we held in Axel's dorm, with all our friends?"

"Yeah, everyone went, even Yuffie and Cloud and Leon." I remember, not seeing Demyx's point.

"You remember the photo you and Roxas took?"

Sudden realisation came to me. Yes, yes I did remember the photo me and Roxas took.

"Is it on your camera?"

"Better. I made an album!" I was getting excited!

"Well then, lets wipe the grin off that smug bastard once and for all!" Demyx said, and if he had a sword, it would be up in the air in triumph.

"Bribe ahoy!"

_**o.0 OMFG A CHRISTMAS PARTY PICTURE?**_

_**You're not supposed to know what it is... mwhahahahahhaahhaa!**_

_**So... like the kiss? I'm not good at stuff like that, but still!**_

_**UPDATE SOON AND I'VE MADE UP MY MIND FOR THIS TO BE A FIVE-CHAPTER STORY! (If you count the epilouge as a chapter! -which will be chap.5, btw!)**_

_**Anyway, REVEIW plz? And no flames? ( although **__**constructive critisism **__**is appreciated!)**_

_**THNX FOR R&R's!**_

_**Stay tuned, kids...!**_

_**Ahem...**_

_****_


	3. Revenge and a reward!

_**Chapter 3... Demyx and Zexy get sweet revenge!**_

_**So, did you figure out what the picture was yet...?**_

_**No? Then keep reading!**_

_**Yes? Did EmilyLovesYou13 (Em) tell you?**_

_**Well, read anyway ~!**_

_**Oh, and yeah, makeout scene - woo!**_

_**WOO!  
Even though it is pretty terible...**_

_**3 U guys! 3**_

_**Oh, and there's an M in this, don't worry - I'll alert any people who don't want to read it! And it isn't full on lemon.**_

_****_

Demyx's POV

I was really pissed off! I can't believe Xigbar did that to us. JERK FACE! But, anyway, Zexy said he had the picture... and we're running to his room hand in hand, his little face beaming with the sweet taste of revenge! YAY!

"Are you _sure _it's _the _picture?"

"Yes, Demy!"

Did he just call me Demy?

"...X!"

"You just called me Demy, Zexy!"

"...so?"

"So that means from now on, I'm callin' you Sexy-Zexy!"

"No way!"

"Sexy~~ Zexy~~!"

It was funny to tease him!

"Demyx, that's embarrassing me..."

"So?"

"So stop!"

"No."

"You can call me it when we're alone, Demyx."

_What? Alone? With Zexy? And I can call him sexy __**then? **_

"SCORE!"

...oops.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

ZEXION POV

I would have argued or strangled him or both, but we were outside my door now.

Turning the key I reached from my pocket, having to take my hand away from Demyx's, we went inside, to find that Roxas wasn't in.

"Hey, look!" Demyx said.

"What?"

"Roxy isn't in!"

"No shit, sherlock."

"Meanie!" He stuck his tounge out at me.

"Where is the album, Zexy?" He said, suffering a complete mood-swing.

"..."

I didn't want to admit.

"Huh?"

"Umm..."

"What?"

"Xigbar hid it in once place we couldn't get it."

"But... I thought you said it was here, Zexy!"

"It is!"

Yeah, I was going to have to tell him.

"Then, if it's here, how come you can't get it? Did he hide it?"

"No, me and Roxas know where it is."

I was going to have to say it.

"Well then why can't you get it?"

So I just pointed. Pointed to the one place Xigbar knew we would never reach.

Yes, reach.

I pointed to the top of the wardrobe.

Just shut up, ok?

"...Zexy."

"...yeah?"

"Are you too small?"

"...yes."

And then, something so quick happened, I couldn't even recognise what it was.

A Demyx-Death-Hug.

"AWAWWAWW!"

I was lifted OFF the ground, his arms around my body, squeezing me to death.

"IS MY 'WITTLE SEXY ZEXY TOO SMALL!"

He screamed, laughing, refusing to let me out of his death-grip.

"Huuuuuu-h?"

"...yes, Demyx."

"WHAT? Couldn't he~ar you!"

"Yes, Demyx."

"Say WHAT?"

"YES, DEMYX, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU 'WITTLE' SEXY ZEXY IS TOO SHORT TO REACH THE TOP OF A WARDROBE, HAPPY?"

And then he loosened his grip a little, but I was still in the air, fuming. And started giggling.

"Knew it!"

"Shut up."

"But it's just so cute!"

"I. Am. Not. Cute."

"D'aww! Of course you're not, you're a big, stwong man!"

"Stop it!"

God, just make the humiliation stop!

"Suprise smooch!"

So, Demyx let me down to the ground, arms still around me, and gave me a really forcefull smooch, dead on the lips.

Oh, ok!

"Mmm, Demmy..."

I couldn't help myself, just so... nice...

"Mwah!" He finished off our kiss.

DEMYX POV

Well, that was just the cutest thing I'd EVER seen! But, I guess the teasing's off. Poor Zexy must've had enough!

"So, _thi-is_ thing?"

I reached the book ontop of the wardrobe easily, not taking my eyes off an angry Zexion who must have found the ease of my album-reaching unbearable. "Yes, THAT thing." Ooh, he was SO ticked off!

"So, which one is it?" I opened it to see people smiling infront of the camera, and me in that Christmas outfit.

Oh! The Christmas outfit. That could come in handy...

"About the middle? No, left a page? Maybe right? Keep going...ish?"

He wasn't really sure, but there were some embarrasing ones of EVERYONE already. Heck, there was even a drunk Leon pining a smashed Cloud onto the wall, but we didn't need that.

"Urm... left a page? Next one, next one... next o-"

Bingo!

"AMAZING!" I scream, this is PRICELESS!

"PERFECT!" Zexy laughs at the photo in the plastic wallet.

"Take it out!" I ask Zexy, and he reaches for the photo, holding it and blowing some dust.

"To Xaldin's room!" Zexy exclaimes, proudly and happily, so I grab his arm and take him 3 rooms to the right and 4 rooms down a corridor down the left.

"Room III."

Taking it gracefully out of Zexy's hand, I crouch down take a pen out of my pocket. On the back, I write:

_I can't stop thinking about it!_

_I just want you again and again, it's keeping me awake at night._

_Please be my boyfriend!_

_All my love and more, _

_Xigbar xxx_

"Yeah, SO Xigbar." Zexy whispered, crouching down aswell and reading it at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Fine then, what would you put?"

"The lyrics to 'Give Me Everything?"

"Pft!"

"It's too you!"

"And is that a bad thing, Zexy?"

"Sometimes!"

Just to spite him, I slid it under the door.

"Ha!"

And then, he just smiled, so happy his eyes were closed!

"...what's up, Zexy?"

"Revenge!"

"YAY!"

And then there were footsteps VERY close to the doorway.

...

"We should probably run."

"Yeah."

Zexion's POV

Back at Demyx's room, we stood there panting, we had really PELTED it outta there.

His roomate, Saix wasn't there. He was probably with his boyfriend.

"We did it, Zexy!"

"Yep!"

"So, what do ya wanna do?" He asked me.

"I dunno, I don't come to your room often!"

"But you will now!"

Huh? That sounded weird.

**CAUTION, M RATING STARTS NOW! I HAVE MADE IT NOT CRUCIAL IN THE STORY, SO PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ CAN SKIP TO THE END OF HERE AND STILL PICK IT UP. IT IS NOT FULL ON LEMON, BUT IS M FOR SERIOUS ADULT THEMES THAT IS BAD FOR THE INNOCENT!**

**-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IT IS M! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! -**

"Wha... WHA-!"

Demyx had literally thrown me onto his bed, and was stradling me, something in his seafoam eyes... was it... lust?

"Dem! What are you doing?"

"Nothin'..." He said, bending down so we were face-to-face.

And then he went a little further down with his mouth, I was still really scared...

"Mmm..." He bit down on a certain spot on my neck and started to moan and lick...

"D...dem..."

"Ye-es?" He grinned, eyes locking on mine, but still sucking my flesh.

"Wh...what are you...!"

He got back up and took his t-shirt off, revealing a toned, muscled torso... I had to feel it... and when my hands and fingers connected with his tanned skin I just couldn't stop.

"Now we're gettin' it, Zexy!" He said, smiling as I did, feeling his body.

"You're turn!"

He took my shirt off, still trying to process the words...

And then it was off, fully and completely.

Now, I didn't have a bad body, I had muscles and abs, but my skin was like snow and I was really dainty. And really thin.

"Mmm, Zexy, we need to get you eating!"

"Why...?"

"You're too skinny!"

"Heh..."

"Theres barely anything for me to touch!"

"T-touch?"

"Yeah, Zexy. TO-U-CH! Or feel, or caress, or squeeze... or grope!"

"Dem!"

"Yeah, Sexy?" He said, kissing my neck. That kiss was so amazing, I couldn't help but melt into it...

"Mmm... nothing..." I was really enjoying this, now.

He kissed and kissed and kissed me everywhere, going up from my neck to the top of my head, back down again, across my shoulders, and both my nipples...

"Aah! D-Demy!" He was sucking one and toying the other with his index finger and thumb, his clear errection grinding onto mine as I arched my back...

"So...tasty...baby!" He cried, still sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Demyx! Please, don't tease me anymore!" My hands had made there way to the sides of my head, as if something was pinning my wrists to the fluffy, Demyx smelling pillow underneith, supporting my head. "I need more!"

So, to my relief, he took his hot mouth from around it, stopped his fingers that instead pinned my hips down, gave me a passionate kiss and went down my entire body, stopping, hovering his lips over the waistline of my slacks. "More?"

He took his hands from my hips and I couldn't help but arch my back, so my crotch grinded on his neck and upper chest. "You want more?"

Breathing heavily and moaning, Demyx also hovered his hands over my trousers, and began to run his fingers just underneith the material. "If you want _more _so much, then beg for _more!_"

"Please, Demyx! Give it all to me! Give me more!"  
"Give you what?"  
"More! More, Dem!"

Jesus! I so wanted this!

"Well then more is what you're gonna get!"

_**OKAY M RATING IS OVER NOW SO YOU INNOCENTS CAN READ AND YOU NOT SO INNOCENT PEOPLE CAN COME AND SQUEE WITH ME!  
IT IS DONE!  
OVER!  
NO MORE M!  
T RATING NOW!**_

_**And, wow, lookie here, I've done a little NORMAL POV finisher...**_

NORMAL POV

"You faggs!" Screamed Xigbar, bursting into the room, making Demyx jump off Zexion and standing on his feet just next to the bed, shirts scattered here and there. Zexion meanwhile, who was baffled by the whole experience sat up and pulled the sheets across his body, hiding his torso.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted at them, uncaring of their topless appearences.

"D-do what, Xiggy?"

"THE CHRISTMAS PICTURE." It wasn't even a question. It was a fact of life.

"Oh, that, well..."

"Bribe...ahoy?" Zexion stuttered from the bed.

"...oh."

Xigbar sighed, and rubbed his temples.  
"Well, now you guys have to say it's photoshop. AND admit to the ... poem, confession... thing."

"Why, what did Xaldin say?" Demyx asked.

"Um, he kinda..."

"What?"

"Let's just say his fists hurt."

"Ah."

"Well, I don't want me OR Zexy punched, so let this be a lesson and move on!"

"Words of wisdom, - if I liked him as a friend...AH!" Xigbar covered his mouth, eye wide open.

"Haha! Xiggy loves Xaldy!" Demyx teased.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" He said, storming out and slamming the door so hard it made the strands on Demyx's forehead flutter.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah, Zexy?"

"Did we just do a bad thing?"

"Yeah, Zexy.

"Oops."

"Yeah."

And then, Demyx turned around, staring at Zexion with the same glint in his eyes.

"Wanna play cupid with me?" He asked Zexion.

"Yeah, Demy."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic, Zexy!"

"Well, it could go tits up!"

"Isn't that the fun bit?"

"...true."

"Shirt on, then! We're gonna play Xaldin-Xigbar Cupid Angel Fairies!"

"...Angel... fairies?" Zexion said, eye twitching at the sheer happiness flowing from his boyfriend.

_"And I almost just got topped by THAT?"_

_****_

_**THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 3!**_

_**OH YEH! That went...ok!**_

_**I'm being serious, I don't despise it!**_

_**WOW.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE? It makes me write Chap.4 FASTERFASTERFASTER!**_


	4. If I Say Yes Will You Leave?

_**Chapter 4 - **_

_**'If I Say Yes Will You Leave?' **_

_**Okay, so I know it's been ages since the last update and I promised you that I would update real soon but I didn't PLEASE DON'T HATE MEH! **_

_**And it's very short. Sorry again D:!**_

_**Nothing much happens here, just Demyx being Demyx and some... suggestive-ness at the end! Oh yeahz...**_

_**The end of the official story, it's just the epilouge to go until I mark this as 'complete!' EXCITIN STUFF! I had a lot of fun here :)**_

_**Please enjoy reading! I tried my bestest *Dem puppy eyes***_

88888888888888888888888&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&888888888888888888888888888

So, off they went to find Xaldin, Zexion very unhappy with the 'meddling,' and Demyx, being a simple being was happily dragging his new boyfriend by the hand through halls and corridors to Room III. "I still don't like this, Dem." Demyx smiled at the nickname the small slate-haired teenager gave him, and replied with a simple: "It'll be fun!" "But it's someone's life! You can't just, ah!-"

Demyx had pulled Zexion into a very heated kiss, tounge already forcing open Zexion's mouth, begging for entrance, and all he could do was let it in, moaning, and then gasping for air. When the blond let Zexion go, the shorter male felt light-headed to say the least.

"Did that..." Demyx was a human, and therefore needed to breathe too, "shut you... up?" "Yes, Demyx, that shut me up." Zexion said, composed once more, and very content!

Getting back his regular breathing, Demyx began to take Zexion by the hand once more and guide him to their destination. "Look, finally!" The taller male shouted in glee, bouncing around as they reached the place they had been before their 'activities' on the bed. "Here again..." Zexion sighed, back to his 'this-isn't-good-at-all' attitude.

"XALDY!" Demyx ignored Zexion's unhappy tone and banged his fist against the door, in a tune, getting into a rhythm. "Alright, alright!" The man said behind the door, a quick 'flick!' of the lock and the door was open. "Hey, guys. I haven't seen Axel or Rox-"

"Give Xiggy a chance!" Demyx suddenly blurted out, clenched fists held up to his chest like he was in a Soap Opera. "What? Oh, not this again." Xaldin's face remained lacking emotion, "I've delt with it." "Yeah, we know." Zexion couldn't help but smile, Xigbar was a bit of a bastard and someone needed to put him in his place every now and again.

"And I don't really want to, thanks." Xaldin said, calmly.

"Aw! But Xald-"

"Call me that again and I swear I'll hit you."

"Ok, then, _Xaldin,"_ Demyx said carefully, a bit scared, "why not?"

"I only ever really saw us as friends. Nothing more, or less for that matter." It suprised Zexion how much AND little Xaldin was giving away, while STILL answering the question.

"Give him a chance!" Demyx said for a second time, well, shouted. "He's okay when he doesn't act so up himself!"

"If I say yes," Xaldin rolled his eyes, getting bored, "will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah! Forever and ever! Right, Zexy?" Demyx quickly replied, both men looking at Zexion now, who nodded in response.

"That settles that, I suppose." Xaldin shut his door as quickly as he opened it, leaving the two staring at eachother.

"That went... quicker and... weller than I expected!" The more-ditzy blond said, "weller isn't a word, but yes, I suppose it did go weller and quickly." Zexion said, in shock mostly that their little game of cupid had gone okay, I mean, it wouldn't last long looking at Xaldin's expression and he did it because Demyx was all too annoying to say 'no' to, but at least Xigbar would be happy with them!

"...what do you wanna do now?" Demyx suddenly said, holding one of Zexion's hands with his and placing the other on the short teen's cheek suggestivly, eyes filled with mischeivousness.

"Pick up where we left off?" Zexion got the message, and something gathered in the pit of his stomache, excitement filling the air.

"To the bedroom?" Demyx asked for Zexion's approval, tugging in-patiently at the hand in his.

"To the bedroom!"

88888888888888888********************88888888888****************8888888888888888

_**One more chapter to go! And that should be up soon, nothing in it, just the epilouge! **_

_**Nope! No lemons for you! (Although I might if ya ask...)**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this, and although it turned out half-assed, you have to be nice because it's one of my first! **_

_**Aren't you happy for the update, though, guys? DIDN'T IT TAK R?  
Well, rest assured, I have a LOOOOONNNGGG school break and I will update... A LOT! Expect a lot of stories to be coming your way over the next month or so!**_

_**Stay cool, guys, and I love reviews! They make me smile :D**_

_**xxx**_

_**~Georgie**_


End file.
